


Relief

by RustedBarnz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Bearded Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dominant Steve Rogers, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Infinity War Steve Rogers, Loud Sex, Mentioned Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Mentioned Sam Wilson - Freeform, Mild oral sex, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, She was on Steve's side in CW, Shitty Motels, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Vaginal Sex, slightly OOC steve rogers, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustedBarnz/pseuds/RustedBarnz
Summary: The reader and Steve share a motel room for the first time in a while, she can tell that Steve needs relief.Sometimes temptation and touch deprivation get the best of you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried a different format of writing than I usually use for this particular oneshot.  
> I will be updating my other fics soon but I'm a bit blocked on them and this came to mind tonight so,, here it is.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Setting your things down in the runned down old motel, you glance across the room at your roommate, a strong wave of worry flooding through you as you look over his tense and very obviously stressed form. “Steve?” you whisper in the dimmed light of the room.

Steve’s tired eyes flicked up from the file he was searching through, “Hmm?” he hums as he sets the file down on the small table in the room.

“Sam’s bunking with Nat tonight. He thought it would be cool if we switched things up.” You say, voice barely a whisper as you realize that the bed that you’d be sharing was smaller than what was expected.

A strange emotion flashed over the super soldier’s eyes before he nodded, looking down at his hands, “I can sleep on the floor, if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No!” You say far too loudly and far too fast, causing his gorgeous eyebrows to raise, “I-I just mean that, uh, I want you to be able to sleep comfortably too..” you say with a small smile, mentally kicking yourself for nearly exposing yourself with words.

Steve smiles, his bearded face lighting up just a little, “Alright, well I’m fine with it as long as you are.” he says, running a hand through his dirty, steadily growing, unkempt hair, “I need a shower, would you like to shower first?”

You didn’t hear him, eyes locked on him and trailing over his suit-covered form, a little sigh leaving your lungs.

Steve says your name, then again, then finally louder, knocking you out of your stupor.

“What?” You ask, cheeks heating into a deep blush, “Sorry..” you bite your lip.

Steve shakes his head with a small laugh, “It’s fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to shower first.”

“Uh, no it’s okay, you take yours first, you deserve hot water for once.” You breathe out, your blush still hot on your cheeks, “I’ll take the colder, Captain.”

Steve stiffens slightly, sighing your name before speaking, “You know I’ve told you all to just call me Steve.” he smiled lopsidedly, turning towards the bathroom.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I just forget sometimes.” You respond, opening up your bag to find a change of clothes, “Enjoy your shower, Steve.” You add with a smile.

“It’s fine, seriously.” He smiles, walking into the bathroom and pushing the door to where there’s just a crack.

You run your fingers through your hair, sighing at the fact that your natural color has grown in so intensely and mentally noting that you need to cut and dye it again soon. You hear the shower turn on, followed by a groan of Steve most likely getting into the warm stream of water.

A sad smile spreads onto your face at that, the thought of how long Steve had just been offering the hot water to Sam, since they were usually rooming together. You wished you could give him a massage or something, with how tense The Captain looks all the time.

You’re jolted from your thoughts at the sound of Sam and Natasha laughing together in the room next to yours and Steve’s, shaking your head, you listen for a moment longer, overhearing Sam and Natasha sharing stories. You smile genuinely at that, chuckling at Sam’s giggle-like laughter. It’s good to hear them doing well, but you can’t help but miss the old times, before the Accords and the exile of yourself, Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda.

God, you missed Wanda. Natasha and Steve had allowed her to run away with Vision, as long as she stayed close and in contact, a few weeks ago. Things were strange without her, you often thought about the nights where you, Nat, and Wanda would have to share a bed, all lying together and talking for hours, since it was hard enough to sleep anyways, but in a small bed with three people in it, it was even harder.

You hear the shower shut off after about ten minutes, lying your pajamas out and looking them over; a tank top, underwear, and shorts. You nod a bit, hearing the door creak open behind you and inhaling sharply, refusing to turn around, “Good shower?” you ask him.

Steve nodded, his hair damp and a muddy green towel wrapped around his slim waist as he walked over to his side of the bed, setting his uniform on the chair by the small table. “Yeah, it was real nice.” he sighed, smiling genuinely as he bent over next to his side of the bed and pulled a pair of boxers and a t-shirt out.

Your eyes lock on his uncovered upper body, a blush heating your cheeks as he straightens back up, a whimper caught in your throat as your eyes travel over his chest, all the way down to the v of his hips. You suddenly realize you’re staring and mumble something about taking your shower, bolting into the still-steamy bathroom and shutting the door all the way, panting softly and trying desperately to ignore the image of Steve in your head.

Steve sighs softly, untying his towel and lying it on the bed, pulling his grey boxers over his hips before pulling the dark blue t-shirt over his head. He inhales sharply as he adjusts his side of the bed to his liking, his cock desperately twitching to life at the way his heightened hearing picks up your deep breaths and the sound of water hitting your form.

 _Fuck_ , does he want you. He never really stops thinking about how badly he wants to pin you down and just _take what he wants_. He holds back, though, keeps things professional and strong for you and for the rest of the team. But after allowing Wanda to have her happiness, he can’t help but crave his own.

He towel dries his hair before standing up and walking towards the bathroom, towards _you_. He stills himself forcefully and just hangs the towel on the towel holder on the outside of the bathroom door, deciding against going into the bathroom, since if he did that, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He makes his way back to his side of the bed, shutting the lamp on the small table off before getting into bed, the lamps on the nightstands on either side of the bed still lit.

The shower turns off and you get out, grabbing another one of the ugly green towels and drying your body off lightly before leaving the bathroom with the towel around your body, your eyes immediately locking onto Steve’s, “Hey..” you smile nervously, “There was actually enough hot water.”

Steve smiles at you, “That’s good, Sweetheart.” he responds before he can think twice, feeling a heat rushing to his cheeks at the realization of what he’d let slip.

You feel a shiver shoot down your spine at the nickname, “Sweetheart, huh? I bet you say that to all the girls..” you joke, smiling at him and grabbing your clothes before going into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar as you get dressed.

Steve inhales sharp enough to hurt his lungs, “Nope, just the ones that make me want to claw their clothes off.” he mumbles, staring at the door.

You don’t hear him, drying your hair as best as you can before leaving the towel in the bathroom and walking out, leaving the door open behind you, “What did you say?” you ask.

“Oh, nothing.” Steve said softly, his eyes raking over your form, how fucking _sinful_ you looked in those shorts and that tank top. His mind filled with images of you underneath him, he shook his head to clear them away, “You ready for bed?”

You shrug, “Sure.” _No_ , you think to yourself. You get into bed next to him, lying on your back and mirroring his current position.

You both lie there for a moment, the tension between you rising gradually. Steve has to slyly adjust his cock in his boxers, the damn thing going against what his brain has been begging it to do and growing half-hard at the way she looks, and how he imagines she’d feel around him, and how she fucking _smells_.

You think for a moment, biting down on your lip before inhaling deeply, “So when was the last time you got laid, Rogers?” you ask with a joking tone, although you’re really asking for your own sick need to know.

Steve chokes on air at the question, his self control wavering as he turns onto his left side to face you, “Excuse me?” he asks with a raised brow.

You smirk, turning onto your right side to face him, “You heard me.” you chuckle, “For me it’s been ages.”

Steve sighs, “Does it matter? We’ve been on the run anyways so it’s been quite a while for me as well.” he shrugs.

“Of course it does, you’re our Ca- ahem, leader, Steve. And you’re always so tense, aggressive, stressed.. I’m just wondering if it’s a massage, a good cry, or a good _fuck_ , that you need.” You respond, your tongue running over your bottom lip as you look into his blue eyes.

Steve inhaled sharply at the way you practically breathed the word ‘fuck’, “I suppose it’s just been a long time since I’ve been able to take out my anger.” he replies after a moment of silence.

A whimper leaves you before you can stop yourself, the tension crackling between you and Steve like lightning, “Oh yeah? That must be fun.. Being fucked senseless by an unhinged Captain America.” you breathe, your teeth sinking into your bottom lip.

Steve has to clench his fists together to keep himself from snapping, sitting up in bed abruptly and standing up, “I just realized that I haven’t gone over the f-file in enough deapth.” he stutters out. Walking over to the small table.

You frown, watching him walk away and you wonder if it’s because he’s actually a Submissive. You wait a beat before standing up and following him, “I can help, Steve.”

Steve moves his dirty uniform to the floor and sits in the chair, wincing at how intense his boner has grown, “It’s fine, Swe- um, Agent, just get some sleep.” he stumbles over his words heavily, his dominant side clawing at him, demanding to be let loose.

You realize it in that moment, with the way his fists are tight as he moves his hands to the file, that he is _definitely_ not a Sub. You stand behind him, watching what he does before making your decision, your hands landing softly on his broad shoulders, “God _fucking_ damn, Stevie, you really are tense..” you breathe into his ear as you begin rubbing his shoulders.

Steve’s body shivers at the touch, his hands nearly ripping the file, that he can barely see in the dim light, in half, “You- You really shouldn’t-”

You cut him off, “Why not, _Stevie_?” you moan into his ear.

“You m-might not want what’s behind the door y-you’re trying to open.” He stutters, his shoulders rising and falling at a heavy pace.

“Why is that?” You ask with a soft tug on his earlobe, your teeth not digging in enough to hurt, just enough for him to know they’re there.

The file rips in Steve’s hands and he drops it as he stands abruptly, whipping around and grabbing you, slamming your body against the wall next to the table faster than you could say ‘please’. “Because once I start I can’t _fucking_ stop, Sweetheart.” he growls, his face inches away from yours.

“Then don’t.” You respond without missing a beat, the words sliding off your tongue in a moan, hands sliding up his chest.

Steve lets out a deep growl, his self control bending almost too far in that second and without another word, his lips are on yours, his beard rubbing against your skin as he holds you tightly.

You whine loudly, kissing him back and opening your mouth into it, feeling his tongue sliding hotly against your own. Your hands slide up to his face, your right cupping his jaw and the other digging itself into his hair.

Steve moans into your mouth, his right hand moving to brace himself on the wall, his left grabbing at your hip and pulling your body against his. His lips pull back from yours and travel down your chin and to your jaw, kissing down to the side of your neck.

Your moan is helpless as you grind your hips against his, feeling his cock rubbing against your pussy through the fabric of your clothes, “ _Steve_ ..” you gasp out, “ _Please_..”

Steve growls into your skin, his hips moving against yours again, “Please what, Sweetheart?”

“Please, _Captain_ , _uh,_ fuck, please take me. Use me as your personal cock sleeve.” Comes whining out of your mouth before you can stop yourself. You’d been dreaming about this since you became an Avenger with the Maximoffs during the issue with Ultron.

Steve’s nails dig into your hip, a moan hitting the skin of your neck as the hand on the wall sharply moves to your other hip, both of his hands working to pull your shorts down, “You want to be my good little whore? Hmm? Then kick them off.” he grunts.

You nod, moaning breathlessly as you kick the shorts off of your ankles, “Yes! _Uh_ , please, Captain, please fuck me..” you beg once again, hands now pressed against his shirt-clad back, “Need you so bad.. Wanted this for so fuckin’ long..”

Steve chuckles darkly, his lips sucking marks all over the skin of your neck, “Yeah?” he pants into your neck, “You want your _Captain_ to fuck you ‘till you’re screaming?”

“Yes, yes, yes, _please_!” You moan out, grinding against him yet again, “Please Captain, h-have your way with me..”

Steve’s left hand is on you in an instant, his fingers rubbing at your sensitive clit through your underwear, “Tell me what you want, Sweetheart. Beg for it.” he orders, rubbing a bit harder.

“Uh, uh, oh! Steve- _Captain_ please, fuck me. I don’t care if it’s here or on the bed I just want it n-now! Please, I-I’ve been a good girl I promise!” You gasp, your head knocking back against the wall as Steve moves to the other side of your neck.

A deep growl rumbles out of Steve’s chest, he’d never been with someone so willing to submit to him. And that thought alone nearly turned him feral. He pulled his hand away from you, gripping both sides of your hips and lifting you off the ground, “Wrap your legs around me.” he orders, licking a rough strip up your neck.

You whine and oblige, legs wrapping around him and nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt, “Please..” comes dripping from your lips once again.

Steve turns you both around as fast as he can, walking you both to the bed and getting onto his knees on it, setting you down roughly, his right hand wrapping itself in your tank top and it’s ripped off in seconds, his beard scraping over your skin as he kisses further down, licking and sucking at your left tit.

You gasp loudly, moaning out helplessly for your Captain, voice nearly going hoarse from begging so much, your hands in his hair. “Please!” you cry again, back arching into the assault he was currently delivering to your left nipple.

Steve’s hips rocked against yours again, pulling away for just a moment to pull the blue t-shirt over his head and chuck it to the floor before moving right back down, except this time his lips latched onto your right nipple.

Your nails dug into his bare back, “ _Captain_.” you moaned, arching into his touches, “Need it..”

Steve nodded, licking over your nipple once more before kissing down your stomach, his hands tugging at your underwear, a smile spreading onto his bearded face as you raised your hips to aid him in removing your last article of clothing. He threw the garment across the room, pushing his own underwear down his legs and kicking them off the edge of the bed before spreading your thighs with his strong hands, his beard tickling your pelvis as he placed a soft, wet kiss to the skin there, his breath hitting your soaked lower lips.

You whine highly for him, hands sliding into his hair, “Stevie, please j-just do something!” you beg helplessly, “Cap- _AH!_ ” you cry, hands tugging at his hair as he begins licking and sucking at your clit.

A deep moan vibrates against the sensitive little bud as Steve sucks it into his mouth, the fingers of his right hand sliding to tease at your entrance. He waits a beat before pressing two of them into you, growling against your clit at how fucking _soaked_ you are for him. He slowly begins pumping his fingers in and out of you, reveling in the way you moan with every movement, every suck.

Your hands tug repeatedly at his hair, hips moving slowly with his fingers and mouth, “Fuck, oh _fuck_!” you cry out, your body trembling a bit, “Please, I’m ready, just fuck me Captain.”

Steve smirks against your skin, pulling his fingers from within you and pulling his mouth off of your clit, sucking his fingers clean before moving up your body, leaving wet, sloppy kisses in his wake.

Your hands stay in Steve’s hair until he’s at eye level with you, your fingers traveling down to his shoulders, “I want you so bad..” you breathe, leaning up to capture his lips with yours, tasting yourself on them.

Steve groans softly, his hands sliding to either side of your head to prop himself up as he positions himself between your legs, growling softly, “Condom?” he pants against your lips.

You groan softly, “Don’t care.” you breathe back in response, “Just fuck me.”

His brain is far too foggy to speak any more on the matter with the way you kiss down his throat, sitting up on his knees and growling softly, feeling your hips rising and your legs wrapping around his waist. “You ready?” he asks, rubbing the head of his leaking cock against your soaked entrance.

You pull him down fully on top of you, “Yes.” you sigh, pulling his lips against yours, fighting the urge to giggle at the feeling of his facial hair yet again rubbing against your face.

Steve takes a moment, kissing you back with a soft moan before slowly sliding himself inside of your body. His hands tighten in the sheets pillows next to your head, his cock twitching as he pushes deeper, feeling your body’s slight resistance.

Your nails claw into his back unintentionally as a loud cry flings from between your lips, “ _Oh Steve_..” you moan, clenching your pussy around him, “ _Ah_ _god_!”

Steve moves to bury his face in your shoulder, letting out choked off sounds at the feeling of your silken walls enveloping his throbbing cock.

You whine, giving your body a moment to adjust before experimentally rocking your hips up against him, causing his cock to push in even deeper.

Both of you curse at that, Steve’s self control hanging by a thread. He drops down onto his elbows, moaning loudly as he begins pulling out and pushing back in, keeping his pace slow and controlled.

You gasp out another cry, legs dropping to either side of him and spreading so he has easier access, “Don’t fucking hold back, Steve, let go..” you breathe into his ear, hands sliding down to grip his ass and pull him against you harder, causing your body to jolt and a wanton sob of, “ _Steve!_ ” to wrench itself from your throat.

And with that, Steve’s self control shatters, his hips speeding up _roughly_ , cock ramming into you at a sharp, quick pace, moans of pleasure dripping from his open mouth as he throws his head back, his hair a complete mess, he growls your name into the air, moving onto his knees for a better angle.

You scream out, nails digging into the cheeks of his firm, pale ass, “Steve! Ah! Oh my fucking- _Captain_!” you wail, head thrown back.

The bed creaked and squeaked as his pace grew near-frantic, his hips slapping against yours, cock hitting your g-spot on every push inside. Steve’s groans grow louder than you ever expected him to be, his back arching a bit as he fucked deeper into you, hissing at the way you clench around him.

Your cries of his name and title grow frequent, cunt convulsing a bit with each forceful thrust from the supersoldier, “Harder! Please, Stevie, harder!” you cry, thighs tightening against his hips as you grow closer to your orgasm.

Steve lets out a sinful sound, speeding up his thrusts and moving as hard as he can without hurting you. “Like that? _Fuck_..”

“Yes! Oh fuck, yes!” You yelp, your right hand gripping his side and digging your nails in, your left still gripping his ass and pulling him harder into yourself.

Steve’s hips stutter a little, his right hand sliding up your chest to grip lightly on your throat, “Fuck, oh god.” he moans, head bowed forward. He straightens up a little, his left hand in your hair.

You slide your right hand between your bodies, rubbing at your clit and letting out another helpless scream at the jolts of pleasure that it adds to the initial onslaught coming from Steve’s cock, “I-I’m gonna cum, _Captain please let me cum_..” you beg sinfully in between sharp moans, the hand on his ass sliding up and into his hair.

Steve’s hips stutter again at the way you _sound_ , his eyes shoot open to lock with yours, “Don’t you dare fucking cum.” he hisses out, moving your hand away from your clit and lifting you up and nearly on top of him, holding your body and thrusting rapidly, his head knocking back a little, “Grind on me, _uh, huh,_ please, baby..”

You nod, arms around his neck, and move against him, grinding your clit against his pelvic bone every time he thrusts into you, your moans rising in pitch as your body begins shaking, “Gonna cum! _Oh_ my god _Steve!_ ” you scream into the air, arms tightening around your Captain’s neck as you bury your face in his broad chest, nails digging into his back.

Steve’s hips stuttered repeatedly, moaning loudly as he spoke, “ _Uh_ , _Shit_ , Sweetheart, cum right fucking now.” he orders, railing up into you.

He doesn’t have to ask you twice, before you realize what’s happening your entire body is convulsing in his arms, high pitched cries tumbling in a repetitious symphony from your open mouth as you cum harder than ever before, clenching tightly around his cock.

Steve’s own yell of pleasure is deafening as he thrusts twice more and releases inside of you, pulling your hips down onto him with his right hand, his left wrapped around your still shaking form. He lets out a few more pornographic sounds as you both come down slowly from your intense highs, moving to lie you down on the bed and pulling his cock from within you.

You whimper at the feeling, keeping your arms and legs wrapped around his body, “Holy _fuck_.” you pant, giggling softly.

Steve’s body presses against yours, his arms around you as he rolls onto his side, helping you pull your right leg out from under his left one before pulling you close and kissing the top of your head, chuckling at your exclamation, “I agree.” he smiled.

You smile and kiss his sweaty chest, “‘M tired..” you mumble.

Steve smiles still, “We can sleep whenever you’d like, Sweetheart.” he whispers to you.

You nod a bit, “We’re never gonna hear the end of this from Nat and Sam.” you sigh with a laugh.

Steve snorts, moving onto his back with your left leg over his body, “Let’s not think about that right now.” he laughed.

You couldn’t even express how happy you were to see him so relaxed. He really had needed a good fuck after all. “So, um, what does this make us?” you whisper, looking up at him from your place nuzzled into his chest.

Steve looks down at you, “What do you want us to be, Sweetheart?” he asks with a lopsided smile.

You feel your cheeks heat up, “Well.. I definitely want to do this again, since, y’know.. Best orgasm I’ve ever had, but, I may or may not have had feelings for you since forever.. So if you want to be more than just fuck buddies then I’m on board.” you say, stuttering some of it and blushing even redder.

Steve smiles down at you, “Then we’re more than that. Perhaps..going steady?” he offers.

You giggle, “Sometimes I forget how old you really are.” you tease, putting a finger over his lips as he goes to protest, “But yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” you smile, leaning up to kiss his bearded chin, “Goodnight, Stevie.”

Steve smiles and moves his head to kiss you deeply, “Goodnight, Sweetheart.” he says in response before reaching to turn his lamp off.

You do the same with yours and snuggle back into his left side, kissing his chest once more before falling into the first full night’s sleep you’ve had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos, Comments, Etc. mean the world!  
> :)


End file.
